Poké Rider Destiny
by MakiZanaX13-Moved Account
Summary: Long ago Sinnoh was thrown into a war against an entity hell-bent on conquering it. The war was won when the entity was banished, never to return. Time passed and everything is now at peace. Or is it? A society unites in order to recreate that legend. Will they succeed and lead Sinnoh to its destruction or will it be stopped? Awaken to your destiny! Accepting OC Submissions.
1. Prologue

**Maki:** Hi guys, welcome to my new fanfic Poké Rider Destiny. This is a Pokémon crossover with the long-running Japanese TV franchise Kamen Rider. If some of you are new to Kamen Rider, then let me explain. Kamen Rider is a Tokusatsu franchise created by the late Shotaro Ishinomori, who is famous for other shows such as Super Sentai (later known as Power Rangers in the west) and Cyborg 009.

The franchise focuses on ordinary humans, who some were turned into cyborgs in the earlier seasons, who have the power through the use of belt like devices and the phrase "Henshin" (_lit. Transform_) to change into armoured superheroes that use various armours, weapons and different modes to fight against monsters and/or other Riders. Most Riders fight solo, occasionally with other Riders and rarely fight together in big groups unless it's like _really_ necessary.

Each series also has different themes ranging from cards, trains, supernatural entities, magic and even more silly ideas like coins or USBs. But they surprisingly turn out to be done very well.

With that out of the way, let's start shall we? Enjoy!

**Update (as of 31/03/2016):** I have noticed that regarding submissions that people have been submitting a lot of younger characters. I think it would be good if we could have some more characters in their 20s.

Also I forgot to be more specific here, but when I meant by four sets, I meant casual clothing sets.

Finally, can you guys please try and avoid your character having a big family (more than 3 siblings)? I already have three characters doing it and that's enough.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or Kamen Rider. All rights belong to their respective owners.

**Summary:** Long ago Sinnoh was thrown into a war against an entity hell-bent on conquering it. The war was won when the entity was banished, never to return. Time passed and everything is now at peace. Or is it? A society unites in order to recreate that legend. Will they succeed and lead Sinnoh to its destruction or will it be stopped? Awaken to your destiny! Accepting OC Submissions.

* * *

**Poké Rider Destiny**

**Prologue**

_The sound of explosions echoed throughout the Hall of Origin as two forces of great power continued to clash in what seemed like an endless struggle. _

_One of them was a man with platinum blonde hair that just passed his shoulders and green eyes hidden by a silver mask. He is dressed in a red cravat with a purple jewel attached, a high-neck white shirt with frilled cuffs under a maroon military-like jacket outlined in gold. To further add to his attire was gold torso armour with red markings and matching gauntlets, a grey embroidered cape, a belt wrapped around his waist which supported a brown scabbard along with a gold chain on the opposite side. Finally he wore burnt orange pants and brown boots._

_All of a sudden he was hit with a blast that sent him crashing into a nearby pillar, the sword he once kept a steady grip on fell out of his hands and landed a few meters away as he slid to the ground._

_"Why are you doing this?" A deep voice rang out._

_He glanced up to see the one standing before him is none other than Arceus himself and chuckled. "You should know by now, Arceus. I'm taking back what once belonged to my people."_

_"By causing destruction? I'm sorry but that won't help bring them back." Arceus said._

_"Then what does?!" He exclaimed. "My people are gone no thanks to the cataclysm and the love of my life, who meant the whole world to me, died right before my eyes. If you were there then none of this would've happened!"_

_"Wish I could but couldn't. You see, a barrier of sorts prevented me or any of the other Legendaries coming to assist you. As for Freya, she didn't have a choice; she was fated to die."_

_"I'd rather die and let her live instead!"_

_Arceus shook his head. "Now you are just being selfish, Sigmund. If you're that desperate then go ahead. I'm not stopping you."_

_"I've discarded that name years ago. From now on you can call me Lord Ignus." Sigmund or Ignus as he is called now said as he dove for his sword prior to standing up. "After I deal with you, I will take over this pathetic land of yours and rebuild it into my own image; with my people and Freya at my side."_

_"If that's the way you want it, fine. But you will have to go through me first." _

_"Gladly."_

_They resumed fighting to the point where Arceus was hit by a wave of energy emitted from Ignus' sword, causing the former to collapse to the ground. The blonde-haired man smirked when he saw his victim down for the count and raised his sword so it is just above Arceus' head. _

_"I guess it's time that I put you out of your misery." Ignus stated. "Goodbye, old friend."_

_Just as he was prepared to strike something shot out and tightly wrapped around him, holding him in place. Ignus gasped as he felt the tightening pressure. "What in the world?"_

_"Sorry we're late."_

_Arceus looked up warily the minute he felt a familiar presence standing in front of him. "Giratina."_

_"Are you alright?" said Legendary Pokémon asked. "I felt a disturbing presence invaded Spear Pillar that seemed to be targeting you."_

_"I had better days." He grunted, trying to stand up but with little success._

_"Take it easy, you're at your limit."_

_" Giratina, aren't you forgetting something?" A voice interrupted. They turned around to see it was Palkia. _

_He nodded. "I'm fully aware of the current situation Palkia."_

_"Then you two better stop dawdling and help us before he breaks loose." Dialga said as he glanced at Ignus, who was struggling with the bindings._

_"Fine."_

_The blonde-haired man stopped struggling, feeling eight pair of eyes land on him and looked up; the sight before him made him suddenly feel nervous as he restrained the urge to back away. "Well, well. What do we have here? Arceus, creator of the world and the Creation Trio."_

_"And you Lord Ignus, formerly Sigmund of the Kraemin, are the lowest person I have seen in history." Giratina said. _

_Dialga nodded. "What do you have to say for yourself? Under the circumstances, it is wise that you just surrender."_

_"Saves us the trouble of having to deal with you, you know?" Palkia added._

_"In a million years? Never. I won't give up until what is rightfully mine for as long as I live." Ignus glared at Arceus. "And that's by destroying you."_

_The latter sighed. "So be it... I wished it wouldn't have to be this way."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Now!" Giratina ordered._

_That said the Creation Trio surrounded the bound Ignus in a formation of sorts. The blonde-haired man raised an eyebrow as to what the three Legendaries were planning not long until their bodies glowed, causing them to shoot out beams of light which encircled him. He suddenly lets out a cry of agony when the lights encased him in a crystal. _

_Everything went silent once the crystal completed its formation. Inside the crystal was a now immobile Ignus who had his eyes shut tight and hands holding the sword that he wield. The only thing that remained was the sound of his cry ringing in their ears._

_Dialga sighed in relief. "Well, that takes care of that."_

_Palkia snorted. "Indeed. It's a shame though, he could've lived if he hadn't refused to surrender."_

_"I doubt it. He would've continued to pursue Arceus have we let him live."_

_"You got a point there."_

_Giratina brushed off their conversation and looked over at Arceus but gasped, catching the other two's attention and they followed suit._

_Arceus, the creator of the Pokémon World was crying?_

_"Arceus..." Giratina muttered. Now he was starting to regret what he did since he understood why said Legendary was distraught. He was really close with Ignus when the man was still Sigmund back then._

_"I think we should leave." Palkia suggested._

_Dialga nodded in agreement. "Good idea. Don't hesitate to call us if you need anything."_

_Unfortunately his words fell on deaf ears. Palkia nudged him in the shoulder as if to tell him to be quiet while they retreated back to their respective dimensions, leaving behind a frozen Ignus, Giratina and one distraught Arceus. _

_"Arceus."_

_Said Legendary snapped out of his musing to share a look with Giratina. "Huh?"_

_"Are you alright, you were crying just a moment ago." He answered._

_"Oh... I-Its nothing. Forget it." Arceus replied, blinking the tears away._

_"You don't have to hide it. We're here for you remember?" Giratina pointed out. _

_"R-Right... Hang on, where are Palkia and Dialga?"_

_"They went back to their dimensions, saying to call them if you need anything. I will go as well, along with Ignus and keep an eye on him in the Distortion World."_

_"Please do." Arceus whispered._

_Giratina sighed. "I have no idea what in the world possessed you to take in Sigmund… no, Ignus ever since he was a mere boy. Now look at what he's become; a heartless monster hell-bent on taking over Sinnoh, the exact same land which he was born in."_

_"..."_

_"Take care of yourself now, alright?"_

_"Okay."_

_"See you around."_

_And just like that, Giratina returned to the Distortion World with Ignus in tow. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Arceus seeing that he went through a lot, especially when it came to the betrayal of his closest friend. Giratina knew that he despised betrayal with a passion and it upsets him greatly whenever someone close to him betrayed him like that. _

_He looked at Ignus who continued to be frozen while being cased in the structure. How could someone like him have such an effect on Arceus?_

_He obviously didn't understand much about friendship but it was what he needed to be wary of in case if anything similar to this happened again in the near future._

* * *

"And so with the banishment of Ignus, peace had been restored to Sinnoh for the rest of eternity. But how long it will last is unknown to this point, yet there is a chance that he may one day return to conquer the world."

"Hiya Lucian!"

Lucian jumped from his seat the second someone called his name, causing him to drop the book he was reading a short while ago. He shifted his gaze to whoever called him. "Oh, it's only you Aaron."

Aaron pouted. "Hey! What do you mean by "only you"?"

The other bent down onto his knees and picked up the book that was lying on the floor and brushed the dust off prior to closing it. He then walked over and lightly tapped the book on Aaron's head.

"I advise that you be quiet while being in the library." Lucian said.

"Oh. What were you reading anyways?" Aaron asked.

"The Legend of the Kraemin. It's a tale about a man who is part of a civilization that was lost in a great cataclysm. He was then taken in by Arceus who raised him and became his most trusted comrade." He answered.

"Arceus... wait, as in _the_ Arceus? The Legendary Pokémon said to have created the entire world?!" Aaron shouted only to flinch as he felt the book tap his head again.

"You're being loud again."

"Sorry."

"After that he fell in love with a beautiful young woman, who unfortunately was fated to die once she turned 20. Following her death, he became enraged and sought vengeance on Arceus in order to take over and rebuild Sinnoh into his own image but was banished to the Distortion World for the rest of eternity."

"That's terrible."

"It is. The author of the book is famous for writing many mythology stories such as this one, but sadly he passed away a few years ago." Lucian said, placing the book back on the shelf. "Which reminds me, why are you here anyways?"

"Oh yeah! Bertha has called us all to a meeting, saying about it being very important."

Lucian frowned at the latter's words. Why would Bertha call them to a meeting, a last minute one no less? Normally anytime a meeting was established they would've been informed in advanced not at the last minute unless it was important as Aaron said.

Pushing his thoughts aside, the purple-haired man locked gazes with Aaron. "What are we waiting for then? Don't want Bertha to be mad for our tardiness now, do we?"

Recalling events from the last time they were late, Aaron vigorously nodded his head. "R-Right, let's go!"

As they headed towards the meeting, Lucian couldn't help but think that something big was going to happen. But what? If he had a wild guess then the meeting would probably have to do with it.

If that's the case, they will have to prepare themselves for what is about to come.

* * *

Elsewhere Giratina is patrolling the Distortion World as usual seeing as he is the ruler of this dimension. As he circled one of the areas located in the Distortion World for what is most likely the fifth time today, he sensed an all too familiar aura giving off bad vibes.

"Hmm? This feeling..." The draconic Legendary flew to the direction of the aura which is located in a chasm. The aura turned out to be vibrating from the crystal that encased Ignus.

Giratina gasped at the sight in front of him. "I-Impossible! The crystal shouldn't radiate like that."

Looks like he is has to warn Arceus of the possible danger of Ignus escaping after all.

* * *

**Maki:** Well, that's it for the prologue. After all this damn thing was giving me a hard time for a while since I was struggling with the main villain despite the fact I'm usually good at them. Oh well, let's forget about it. Now onto a more important subject, I was initially planning to only do three or so Riders for the fic but then had a change of ideas and decided to do 18 Riders instead, all based on each of the 18 Pokémon Types.

The thing is that there is so many of them, I can only do at least two or three. Which is why I thought it is best to have submissions for them. That's when you, the reader, come in. Of course I will have my hand on two Riders, which one of them will be the main protagonist, while you readers can submit the others.

**Example of the submission form:**

**Name:** Isabel Barton

**Age (18-25):** 20

**Gender:** Female (Maximum required – 8 Boys and 3 Girls)

**Hometown:** Jubilife City, Sinnoh

**Occupation:** Pokémon Trainer

**Designated Type: **Flying (Available – Normal, Fighting, Water, Grass, Poison, Electric, Ground, Physic, Rock, Bug, Fairy)

**Appearance:** Short, long pink hair, blue eyes and pale skin.

**Clothes (Four casual sets only):** Set 1 – Wears a baby blue spaghetti strap shirt, tan pants and white shoes.

Set 2 – Wears a white shirt, a violet crochet vest, light coral denim jeans and high-top red sneakers.

Set 3 – Wears a cream knitted beret, a long-sleeved pastel pink and purple shirt, three quarter black Capri pants and brown suede shoes.

Set 4 – Wears a red velvet braid headband, an off shoulder mint green shirt, a white floral mesh skirt, dark blue leggings and ankle-length white combat boots.

**Personality:** Friendly, open-minded, sensitive about her height, emotional (tries to hide it though), free-spirited, protective, naive, well-mannered, hates being alone, caring, hardworking, sensible, reluctant, has the tendency to put others before herself first.

**Pokémon:** Empoleon, Froslass, Rapidash, Pachirisu, Gallade, Altaria

**Background:** Isabel is your average trainer from Jubilife City. She is the third oldest of seven siblings whose mother is a Pokémon Breeder and runs a Pokémon Day Care in the city while her father is an archaeologist. She went on her Pokémon Journey when she was 14 instead of 10 like most would because of a childhood trauma and competed in the Pokémon League only to be placed in the Top 8. A year later following her journey, Isabel returned home for further studying at a local school and a part-time job at the centre while helping her family at the same time.

**Relationship with Isabel (For readers only):** Optional.


	2. Chapter 1: Destiny's Awakening

**Maki:** Freaking finally! I thought I was never gonna get this done. Normally I would get onto the next chapter sometime after I posted the first chapter, which I did. But I somehow got a case of writer's block as usual and because of that I couldn't finish until recently. Like I said in the prologue, I can't exactly remember that much as it's been soooo long ago since I was in the fandom while either watching or playing anything Pokémon-related, therefore I needed to research for help. Anyways enjoy reading the first official chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or Kamen Rider. All rights are the property of Game Freak, Nintendo, Toei and Ishimori Productions respectively.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Destiny's Awakening**

Sunlight glistened brightly over the vast land while a flock of Starly were flying in the air. Growing weary, they rested in one of the many trees which surrounded them. As the Starly nestled together on the branches, a nearby Bibarel was happily munching on Aspear Berry. However, when it is going to take another bite of the berry, its ears perked up to the sound of approaching footsteps.

The Bibarel turned around to see that the footsteps were coming from a man of medium build with brown hair and matching eyes hidden behind by a pair of shades. He was dressed in a black suit with a red tie and silver briefcase held in his hand. The man stopped all of a sudden when he felt something stare at him. He swivelled his head around, lowering his shades briefly to give the Bibarel a look that scared it off. Once it was out of sight the man placed the shades over his eyes so that they were hidden again.

He then resumed his pacing towards the Café Cabin where he adjusted his tie before opening the door. And as expected it was busy as usual. The man scanned the area until his eyes landed on a woman sitting in the far corner at a two-seater table. She had short black hair and green eyes and was dressed in a similar suit to him save for the skirt and high heels. From what he could see she was looking at her watch rather frequently, as if she was waiting for someone.

Striding on over he pulls the chair out and sat down, catching the woman's attention.

She glanced up with a frown. "You're late."

"What? No hello?" He paused. "Oh wait. You're just worried about me, aren't ya? I can tell by that look on your face."

"Do you have it?" She asked, ignoring his last words.

He groaned, realising that she was ignoring him. "So straight-forward... but yeah, I have it." Then he placed the briefcase on the table, tapping it slightly. "Right here."

She took the briefcase from him and unlocked it to have a look at the contents inside before closing it.

"What is it for exactly?"

"Don't tell me you forgotten it already." The woman said with a look of disbelief.

"Well... I... uh must've fallen asleep during the meeting. Short attention span you know?"

"You're incorrigible."

"I resent tha- Ow!" He cried out in pain when he was tugged on the ear harshly.

"Listen carefully because I'm only saying this once. What's in that briefcase is a key component into reviving our Master. If we ever so do as to lose it, then I'm holding you responsible." She whispered in his ear. "And I mean it."

"Okay, okay I get it! Just don't pull on my ear like that next time."

"Only if you pay more attention... Can't believe I got stuck with you of all people."

"Can't help it because I'm beautiful." A fist made impact with his head. "OW!"

She smirked at the sight of him hunching over in pain. "You were saying?"

"Damn you woman." He grunted, glaring at her.

Not far from where the two were conversing, a man in his early thirties was sitting at another table. He had sleek orange hair and amber eyes wearing a dark blue dress shirt underneath a brown trench coat, a pair of black jeans which had a belt around the waist, in addition to a pouch attached to said belt and brown shoes. Resting on the table he sat at was a brown hat.

Running a hand through his hair, he surveyed the two as they were talking. What is in that briefcase, he wondered. Not to mention the word "Master" got him even more curious. They were obviously working for someone, he just knew it.

He broke from his thoughts after they stood up suddenly and headed out of the café. Wasting no time he got up himself, grabbed his hat and placed it on his head. He then slapped a couple of a hundred Poké Dollars on the counter then followed them out. When he was outside he noticed that they were making a break for it, probably realising that he was pursuing them. He decided that enough was enough and brought out a phone from the pouch to dial a number.

"This is Detective Keith Murphy. I'm currently in the pursuit of two suspicious-looking people – a man and a woman who are both wearing black suits. They are holding a silver briefcase that holds an item which could be a potential threat and are trying to escape through to Solaceon Town."

"_Roger that Detective Murphy. We're on our way."_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Meanwhile the two people that Detective Murphy was chasing were on their way to Solaceon Town.

"Why are we running?" The man asked.

"Didn't you see? That man following us is a detective and is trying to find out what we're doing." The woman answered.

"Oh man, then we better move!"

"That's what we're doing!"

However as they made it to the entrance of Solaceon Town, it was barricaded by police who had guns aiming at them.

"FREEZE!"

The man groaned. "Well this is craptastic, now the police are onto us."

A female officer with spiky teal hair and brown eyes stepped forward. "Hand over that briefcase!"

"My, my. Fancy meeting you here, Officer Jenny." The man grinned as he approached said officer, snaking an arm around her shoulder. "Why don't you be a good girl and drop this silly little act then maybe you and I can go out for a date? Whaddya say hmm?"

"Thanks for the offer but I'm not going on a date with the likes of you. I have a duty to uphold." She answered.

"Touché." He said, pulling away.

"What are you planning to do with that briefcase?!" An officer demanded.

"To answer that my good sir, we're simply using it as an important component into reviving our master."

"Idiot!" The woman exclaimed. "You weren't supposed to leak that information to the humans!"

Her words puzzled the other officers.

"Humans?"

"Wait, so they're not human?"

She sighed. "Great, now we've done it."

"Looks like we have no choice then." The man muttered as he stepped to his partner's side.

One officer panicked and shot them, much to the surprise of his fellow officers, but the woman somehow managed to catch the bullet between her fingers and flicked it, causing an explosion to erupt and engulfed both of them.

"NO!" Jenny shouted.

Another officer whacked the one who attempted to shot the two people upside the head. "What was that for?!"

"I-I panicked!"

"Damn straight you did. Now we lost our suspects!"

"Officer Jenny, look!"

That said the explosion evaporated into thin air and to their shock the people are still standing, or at least they were human before these things took their place.

The man turned out to be a monster akin to that of a Garchomp. He was tall and sturdy with a series of spikes scaling his arms and legs that were attached to black belts. On his face was a golden cross which ran through his eyes to the end of his cheeks. Red body armour covered his torso and a yellow sash was wrapped around his waist. The fin on his tail turned out to be a blade with an expandable chain in place of the tail. Finally strapped to his back were two sycthes.

His partner was still human in a sense yet was similar to a Lumineon. Her long, wavy black hair framed her deep pink eyes and was held by a light blue band with long bandana tails hanging from it. She wore a one-strapped, floor length black dress outlined in a light blue shade and light blue high heels. A light blue strap was wrapped around her waist. Attached to the strap is a butterfly wing-shaped black bow and a pink jewel embedded in the centre of the bow. In addition her arms were encased in black opera gloves with a pink beaded bracelet on each wrist.

Jenny's eyes widen in shock as did the rest of the officers with her. "Who are you?"

"My name is Minefly." The female replied.

"And I'm Chotor." The man added. "Together we are the Supreme Four."

"The Supreme Four?" One officer questioned. "There's more of you?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid we don't have the time to stay and chat." Minefly answered.

Chotor waved at them nonchalantly. "See you fools later."

"Wait!" Jenny cried.

Just as they could get close, a portal materialised behind Minefly and Chotor. Jenny leaped forward and grabbed Chotor's wrist since he was the one holding the briefcase. He noticed then proceeded to knock her down by sending a punch directly to the abdomen. Unfortunately the hit caused Chotor to lose control over the briefcase as he suddenly released it, sending it flying and landed right next to Jenny when she fell on the ground with a thud.

"Damn it!" He exclaimed.

But it was too late to retrieve the briefcase as he and Minefly were sucked into the portal, making it disappear as it closed.

"Officer Jenny!"

Jenny whipped her head around and sighed in relief as Keith arrived and knelt down next to her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'm okay."

"What about the people in black?" Keith asked, helping her stand up.

"They got away. Lucky for us though, we have the briefcase." Jenny answered as she picked up said item.

He cursed. "Great. Now what?"

"For now we will investigate what's in the briefcase. That way we can find out who those people… wait, scratch that, those creatures are."

"Huh? Am I missing anything?"

"Yeah. A lot."

* * *

Meanwhile in the ever so bustling Jubilife City, a young woman in her early twenties was busy working at a local Pokémon Day Care. She was short in height with long pink hair, blue eyes and pale skin wearing a baby blue spaghetti strap shirt, tan pants and white shoes. At the moment she is walking around the Day Care with a clipboard and pen in hand as she monitored the Day Care's current activities.

"Let's see, we have thirty Pokémon eggs in stock and so far five have hatched over the last few days. A Shinx recently learned Thunder Fang and a Clefairy evolved into a Clefable..."

"Isabel!"

The young woman, now identified as Isabel quickly turned around when a girl came running to her with a frantic look on her face. She had strawberry blonde hair tied in short pigtails and brown eyes wearing a cerise plaid shirt with rolled up sleeves, three quarter khaki shorts and black laced up shoes.

Seeing the expression on her face, Isabel immediately put the clipboard and pen down on a nearby table and turns her attention to the girl. "Megan, what's wrong?"

"Some of the Pokémon are going wild in the field! I tried to feed one, but it refused and knocked the pail down. I think they're trying to hurt each other!" Megan answered hysterically.

"Take me to them. I will try and sort it out." She said in a soothing tone.

"Okay."

The two girls ran to the field where they were shocked to see several Pokémon trying to attack each other.

"Stop! There's no need for you guys to fight each other!" Isabel shouted, hoping that it will cease their act. But it didn't work. Having no choice she whipped out two Poké Balls in order to call her Pokémon out. "Empoleon, Rapidash! Stop them!"

Both Empoleon and Rapidash jumped in between the fighting Pokémon. Rapidash's mane flared up whereas Empoleon's fins began to glow in a threatening manner, ordering the other Pokémon to stop. Tension surrounded them for a short time to the point the Pokémon finally backed down and walked away.

Isabel and Megan were relieved when it calmed down. Then again it wasn't the first time this happened. Pokémon around the Sinnoh Region have been getting restless and it wasn't just because of the unusual weather patterns that are occurring as of late. Nobody knows how or why this started in the first place, yet scientists are investigating the exact cause behind the problem. Unfortunately for some reason they keep on ending up empty handed. Despite that they are investigating either way and won't stop until they found the cause of the problem.

Isabel smiled and walked over to her Pokémon and patted each of them on the head, earning her pleasing sounds. "Good job you two." She then returned them to their respective Poké Balls.

"What's going on here?"

She turned around as a middle aged woman entered the field. She had curly maroon hair and violet eyes wearing a white top, a medium blue cardigan, beige pants and purple clogs.

Isabel gasped. "Mom!"

"Ms. Pamela." Megan whispered.

Pamela surveyed the area then glanced at the girls. "Care to explain what happened?"

"It was an accident Mom. The Pokémon started fighting each other like they did last time." Isabel explained. "I had to use Empoleon and Rapidash to intercept them before any damage can escalate."

The other sighed. "Is that so? Anyways, we're closing up for the day so finish up your current task at hand then you can go home."

"Okay. Hey Megan, do you want me to ride you home?" She suggested.

"That will be great. Thanks Isabel." Megan replied.

"One more thing Isabel, when you arrive home can you tell your siblings that I will be a bit late? I have to go somewhere after I close up the Day Care." Pamela said.

Isabel nodded. "Sure Mom!"

Upon completing the rest of the tasks for the day, Isabel and Megan were now riding on a blue motorcycle; Isabel being the rider and Megan sitting behind with arms around her friend's waist to keep steady. In addition to the helmets, Isabel was wearing a dark blue and black windbreaker jacket and matching gloves for extra protection.

They eventually arrived at Megan's house, which was luckily a few streets down from the Day Care. The strawberry blonde-haired girl slides off the motorcycle, lifts the helmet on her head and hands it to the older female. "Thanks again Isabel."

"Anytime." Isabel said, placing the helmet in the rear storage box.

Turning her attention to the road, she twisted the throttle to give the motorcycle some speed and drove away, leaving behind Megan who waved her goodbye.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A little while later in what seemed to be only fifteen minutes, Isabel pulled her motorcycle into a garage that belonged to a two-story house. Hopping off her motorcycle, she removes the helmet in the process and stored it in the box with the other helmet. Then she unzipped her windbreaker jacket and pulled off the gloves at the same time, placing them in their right compartments. Afterwards she walked into the foyer just to be welcomed by silence.

Isabel scratched her head confusingly. "Strange, isn't this place usually meant to be noisy?"

What she didn't realise was the sight of two small figures that were creeping up behind her. As she was walking further into the house, a cry of excitement startled her and the next thing Isabel knew is that she was sprawled on the floor with something heavy holding her down, or two things to be exact.

"Yay! We got Isa! We got Isa!"

Isabel groaned and turned around to the source of the cheering. Sitting on top of her were two kids, a boy and girl. Both of them were young, roughly 7 years old. "Yes, yes. You got me. Now can you get off please?" pleaded Isabel.

"Okay." They complied with her order and then assisted to help her stand up.

"Wow Isa, you're home early. Did Mom let you off work for the day?" asked the boy. He had lavender hair and hazel eyes, wearing a short sleeved white and blue striped polo shirt, dark brown shorts and purple sneakers.

She nodded. "Yeah, she did. Also she wanted me to inform you guys that she might be a bit late tonight."

"Why?" The girl asked curiously. She too had lavender hair that was slightly longer, and hazel eyes, wearing a white shirt with a red butterfly cut ribbon under a sleeveless light yellow dress, white knee length socks and red buckled shoes.

"I don't know, Emma. She didn't say anything else." Isabel answered.

"By the way, Isa." The boy said.

"Yes Jack?"

"Rosie's being mean again."

Isabel raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Rosie?"

"Yeah! She threatened to tell mom and dad that _we_ were the ones who broke mom's prized vase when she was the one who actually did it." He explained, shaking a clenched fist in anger.

"If I remember correctly, it was her birthday present that dad gave her last year and it was brand new too." Emma recalled. "She treasured it ever since then."

Isabel nodded. "Alright, I'll go and speak with Rosie. But if I find out that it was your doing-"

"We swear we didn't do it!" They exclaimed in unison. "Promise!"

"Okay, I believe you. Now scram." She ordered.

The two kids nodded their heads vigorously and scampered off, leaving Isabel behind to walk up the flight of stairs that lead to upstairs where the bedrooms are situated. She was able to locate Rosie's room or the door to it, which displayed a pink name plate with her name written in white letters, all capitalised and decorated with flower patterns.

Oh yeah, did she forget to mention that Rosie was addicted to girly stuff? Like cute things, boys, pop music and fashion just to name a few. Even at 15 years of age, she's still into it for Arceus knows how long.

Isabel knocked on the door.

No response.

Pushing the door open, she stepped inside the very brightly coloured room and scanned the area until her blue hued orbs landed on her target. Rosie. The girl can be seen lying on top of her bed with headphones in her ears; probably listening to music at full volume, which emitted from the portable music player lying on her bed next to her as she continued reading the fashion magazine that was in her hands.

Taking no chances Isabel went to the bed and shook her shoulder lightly, but Rosie didn't budge. Instead she shifted on her side with her back to Isabel.

Sighing, Isabel decided on the next best tactic and that was by pulling the headphones out of her younger sister's ears. She didn't like it but it had to be done otherwise she won't get Rosie's attention at this rate.

She holds the headphone in her hand and yanked it out, successfully startling Rosie.

"H-Hey!" Rosie cried, bolting straight up. She had a slim figure with a fair complexion, copper red hair done in a low loose ponytail and green eyes wearing a pink crop top under a short sleeved denim jacket, a pleated cream skirt and light orange ballet flats. "What's the big idea?"

"I tried to get your attention but you weren't listening." Isabel answered.

She snorted. "Guess I didn't notice you."

Isabel shook her head and sat down on the bed only to have Rosie turn, nose in the magazine. She didn't get to read any further as it was ripped from her hands.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you." Isabel stated firmly.

"Just because you're my older sister doesn't mean I take orders from you." Rosie retorted.

"That's beside the point. I heard from Jack and Emma that you broke one of Mom's prized vases, is that true?" She asked.

Rosie stiffened. Looks like they were right.

"It's best if you come clean, Rosie. Please." Her older sister begged.

"You don't tell me what to do!" Rosie shouted, jumping up and darted out the room.

"Wait, Rosie!"

Too late. She was already out before Isabel could have the chance to talk to her.

Isabel groaned at the realisation of what she just did and collapsed on the bed. "Sweet Arceus, what did I do wrong this time?"

"You're doing the right thing."

She looked at the door to see a young man who was two years her senior leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his chest. He was tall and slender with light tan skin, spiky chestnut hair and cobalt blue eyes wearing a silver chain necklace, a sleeveless grey shirt, fingerless black leather gloves, blue jeans and black combat boots.

"You were listening this entire time, Nathan?" asked Isabel.

Nathan merely shrugged. "If you put it that way, yes."

She buried her head in her hands. "I don't know… every single time I tried talking to Rosie, she flat out ignores me, even if I only wanted her to apologise to Jack and Emma."

"It's not just you. She does that to everyone else, including me. It's a wonder why she never went on a Pokémon Journey." He said.

"That's true."

"Let's go. She will come back."

Nathan went out of the room followed by Isabel. But as he was heading down the stairs, he stopped all of a sudden, his arm being pulled backwards. He turned around and noticed that Isabel simply standing on the spot and shaking like a leaf.

"What's wrong?" Nathan wondered.

"I don't know. Somehow, Rosie reminded me of what happened to the two of us when we were kids." She replied shakily.

He frowned, staring at the floor beneath him blankly.

Over ten or so years ago, Isabel and Nathan were involved in a traumatic incident that nearly costed both of their lives. They survived yet because of it, Isabel ended up in a coma for an entire month. She woke up in the end but was forced to attend weekly rehabilitation sessions. Sequentially Nathan was severely injured. Granted he healed in terms of physical health but unfortunately his mental state was unstable, therefore he had to receive psychiatric therapy treatment and the like until he made a full recovery.

In the aftermath any word of the incident is strictly taboo amongst the family excluding their dad, mom, their oldest brother Terry, and of course, Isabel and Nathan themselves. Should anyone expose any details regarding the incident to the younger siblings or anyone outside the family in particular there will be consequences.

Shaking his head out of his thoughts, Nathan softened a little bit and pulled Isabel into a side hug where she silently sobbed in his shoulder.

"It's alright. I'm here." He whispered soothingly.

Dear Arceus, how he'd wished they didn't have to concern over such things. Then that way they wouldn't have to be in this mess. In short he just wished the incident never happened in the first place.

* * *

"I cannot believe you lost the briefcase!" Minefly exclaimed as the portal appeared in a wide grand hall that belonged to a gigantic, dark fortress. The surrounding area around the fortress outside was bleak, coupled with a dense forest and fog that stretched for miles on end.

"I would've still had it if it weren't for Officer Jenny getting in the way!" Chotor snapped, stepping out of the portal alongside Minefly.

"Whatever. Thanks to you, our identities have been exposed to the humans!"

"It was you who told me not to leak information to them! Had you not have said that, we would've gotten off scott-free!"

Minefly snarled in anger. "Why you-!"

"Enough!"

The two jumped at the sound of the voice booming throughout the hall. Spinning around on their heels, they saw someone coming in the room they were in. He was based on a Zoroark with an eyepatch covering his right eye, leaving his left light blue eye the only one visible while both of his pointed ears were clipped with teal bangles, one on each ear. Long red and black mane-like hair wrapped around his neck in a similar fashion to that of a scarf, dangling on the opposite side his mutated left arm that was adorned with strange glowing marks yet was hidden by a black shoulder cape. Furthermore the mass of black fur with scattered red flame patterns on his body was sharpened, with some parts seemingly protected by the same teal bangles.

"You are both at fault here. And it's thanks to you two that we now have to change plans." He reprimanded, staring intently at them. "If I were you, I'd think of my actions and what to do to make up for them."

Before they could protest, someone cuts them off. "You sure have grown soft, Zorneo. Letting them off like that." Said being shifted his gaze to someone standing at the nearby pristine pillar.

"I only did it because I trust their judgement not to fail next time." The wincing Minefly and Chotor gave off at the last sentence didn't go unnoticed by his only visible eye.

"Whatever." The other huffed, arms crossed over his chest as he turned his head away. He was based on a Noivern with metallic maroon hands with long claws attached. Teal markings surrounded his sharp amber eyes and reached all the way to his matching goggle-shaped ears. A mane of white fur covered the front of his purple skinned body in a coat-like manner as a form of protective gear and just stopped before the large black and purple wings connected to his arms. Similarly he had metallic maroon feet were the toes act like claws and two pointed teeth were hanging out of his mouth. "So what's the new plan?"

"A human sacrifice." Zorneo replied rather simply.

"A human sacrifice?"

He nodded. "That's right. Lord Ignus desires human fears due his strong hatred towards them. In other words, the more fear they display the stronger he'll become. And with enough fear from the humans the sooner he will be able to break free from his imprisonment in the Distortion World."

"But what of the Abyss Stone?" Minefly questioned with a slight hint of concern in her voice. "You told us that it had the ability to open the Distortion World."

Chotor's eyes widened in realisation. "So that's what it is…" he yelped when Minefly jabbed him in his side.

"Hmm? What is it, Chotor?" wondered Zorneo as he gazed at Chotor suspiciously.

"This lunkhead here slept in the middle of the meeting and forgotten all about it." Minefly said, glaring at him heatedly.

The Noivern humanoid smirked. "Heh, no wonder I felt a weird vibe on you."

"Shut up, Erndrac. You're not helping!" Chotor snapped.

"Chotor, stand down. Erndrac, I'd watch my words if I were you." Zorneo ordered. He shook his head disbelievingly as the two glared at each other before turning their heads away in annoyance. "Now as for the Abyss Stone, we'll let the humans keep it in the meantime."

"Are you mad Zorneo?!" Minefly shrieked. "Do you know how dangerous that thing is? If the humans found out, surely they will try to destroy it or worse-"

"I'm well aware as to what it does, Minefly." He paused before continuing. "However, I decide what we should do and if I say that they will keep it then so be it. Let them investigate it to their heart's content. But that doesn't mean we'll forget it completely, because we will strike when the time is right and take the stone from them to continue on with our plan on reviving Lord Ignus."

At the end of his speech, everyone looked at each other with malicious expressions. Zorneo in turn shifted a look to the flight of stairs at the centre of the hall where a vacant throne was situated at the very top.

"Soon my lord. Once your revival is a complete success, we will begin making your dream into a reality."

* * *

It was now late in the afternoon and everyone present at the house leisured on, minus Isabel and Nathan who were silently waiting for Rosie to come home. But knowing her personality-wise, it might be some time until she does. If she takes too long, however, they'll go and search for her. And hopefully convince her to come with them.

Isabel was sitting on the couch in the lounge room, staring at her folded hands in her lap. Nathan, on the other hand was leaning by the glass door that lead to the backyard, watching Jack and Emma play with a bunch of their Pokémon outside. Along with them was another boy. He was no older than twelve with mahogany hair and blue eyes wearing a vermilion baseball cap turned to the side, a light purple collared shirt, camo pants and light brown converse shoes.

"Hey guys!" A voice called out.

That was when they were greeted by a man in his mid-twenties who walked into the lounge room. He had unruly violet-blue hair and brown eyes wearing a dark green shirt, a tangerine hooded jumper, white dress pants and blue trainers. His eyes blinked, noticing the unusual silence taking place. "Whoa, what's with the silent treatment?"

Nathan sighed. "Sorry, Terry. A lot happened."

Terry chuckled. "No kidding. What is it this time?"

"Rosie ran away." Isabel muttered.

"What?"

"Like Isabel said, Rosie ran away after refusing to admit she broke one of mom's vases." Nathan clarified.

"Shit! Not good." The violet-haired man cursed.

"Tell me about it. Mom's gonna have a fit when she finds out. You know what she's like when mad." Isabel replied matter-of-factly.

Nathan shuddered. "Don't remind me."

"She won't." Terry said.

Both of them gazed at their eldest brother as if he grown a second head. "Huh?"

"Because we're bringing her back before mom comes home. Which is when?" He wondered.

"6:35, the latest." Isabel answered.

"Dad said he was coming around the same time too." Nathan recalled.

Terry grinned. "Perfect. That's plenty of time for us if we leave now."

Isabel bounced to her feet, eyes widening in concern. "But the kids! Who'll look out for them when we're gone?"

"Don't worry. I already have an idea." He responded.

"Oh boy, here we go..." His younger brother mumbled in annoyance. "Leave it to the all mighty Terry Barton to solve our problems."

"I heard that!"

Nathan scoffed lightly. "Whatever. So, what do we do exactly?"

"Come with me." Terry ordered, gesturing a hand to the backyard.

The other male shared a look with his sister briefly then the two trailed behind Terry as he pushed the glass door wide open and waltzed outside to where the kids were playing. What got their attention though was that they were in the middle of a game of tag, in which Jack was 'it' and was currently riding on top of an Umbreon who ran after the kids and Pokémon trying to avoid them.

He was _this _close to getting the mahogany-haired boy standing in the way but the latter stepped aside, causing him and Umbreon to skid to a halt and make a sharp turn; yet thanks to Jack's extra weight, Umbreon lost his balance and Jack was thrown off. He would've hit the ground hadn't a Gallade been there to swiftly catch him and settled him down.

"Jack! Are you okay?" asked the older boy as he knelt in front of Jack.

"I'm okay." He answered.

"You should be careful, you could've hurt yourself." Emma chided gently.

"I know. I know."

"You guys look like you're having fun." Terry commented.

"Terry!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

He soon found himself on the ground with the kids lying on top of him, all three of them equally excited while Isabel and Nathan were watching in bemusement.

"Uh guys, a little help here? Please?" He begged, directing the question to the latter two.

Nathan smirked. "Nah bro, you're on your own."

"What? Damn you!"

"Oh come on Nathan, aren't you just being a little bit mean?" Isabel asked. She bends over and picks Emma up to prevent Terry from getting crushed by the little tykes and holds her in her arms.

"Aww, but we want to play with him." The lavender-haired girl whined, her hand tugging at Isabel's shirt and looking at her pleadingly.

She giggled softly. "Maybe tomorrow okay?"

"...Fine."

"There you go being the sympathetic one again, Isabel." Nathan remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded, glaring at him.

"N-Nothing!" He spluttered, swivelling his head away nervously.

"Hmph. Well, I just like helping people that's all."

"Anyways." Terry began, pulling the two boys off him and stood up, brushing the dust off his clothes. "Kids, listen, something has happened to Rosie and we're going to search for her."

"What?!" They cried out.

"It's complicated but we want you to be on your best behaviour and stay put while we're gone, alright?"

"But we want to come with you!" Jack protested. "She's our sister too, remember? Even if she is mean..."

Nathan shook his head. "No. It's too dangerous."

"Besides, who will be there to guard the house?" Isabel added. "It's just as important job as finding a missing person."

"But-"

"Jack, they're right. I say we stay here and wait for them to arrive with Rosie." The mahogany-haired boy reassured him.

He frowned. "Chester..."

"Trust them. It's the only way." Chester said.

"...Okay."

Terry nodded. "Alright. Chester you'll be in charge until we come back. If anything happens in our absence, call the police."

Chester smiled. "Leave it to me."

"One more thing. You guys can't, and I mean _can't,_ let Mom and Dad know what we're doing. Also we need to take some of our Pokémon with us. Crystal?"

"Clear!" They chorused in unison.

"Excellent." He glanced at the other two. "Isabel. Nathan. Call back some of your Pokémon and leave the rest to protect the kids."

"Right." Isabel and Nathan replied, both whipping out a few Poké Balls. Each Poké Ball emitted a red light that engulfed several Pokémon who were previously playing with Jack, Emma and Chester and zapped them back into their respective Poké Balls – Froslass, Gallade and Rapidash for Isabel and Staraptor, Gastrodon and Umbreon for Nathan.

"Let's go." Terry said.

"Be careful." Isabel whispered, hugging Emma tightly before down next to Empoleon.

"I will!" She chirped.

Empoleon made a reassuring noise that he will protect them, much to the pink-haired woman's relief.

With that, the three eldest siblings retraced their steps back into the house and to the garage where Isabel grabbed her motorcycle. Opening the storage box, she retrieved the two helmets and threw the second one to Nathan, which he caught easily.

"Hey! What about me?!" Terry asked, pointing a finger at himself.

She sighed, her eyes fixated on him. "There are times were I don't trust you with some things. My motorcycle is one of them."

"Oh, owned!" Nathan shouted only to be smacked upside the head.

"T-That was one time!" He stuttered, flailing his arms in the air defensively. "I didn't mean to crash it on purpose!"

"And the one time that took me a_ whole week_ to fix! I'm still not happy with what happened." She reprimanded. "But how can I forget you, dear brother? It's why I brought Rapidash with me."

"No fair..."

"Don't complain, otherwise you'll be walking instead."

"Okay! Okay!"

"That's better."

In the midst of their little banter, Nathan, who was rubbing his sore head at the time with his free hand as the other was holding the helmet, had his mind elsewhere.

'_Let's hope Rosie is safe and sound. But if she's in any immediate danger then I fear the worst case scenario possible._' He thought. '_Please let it be the former though._'

"Nathan! Earth to Nathan!"

The brunette was snapped out of his train of thoughts. "Huh?"

"You coming or what?" Isabel asked from her position on the motorcycle, helmet already on her head along with her windbreaker jacket and gloves. Her Rapidash was out of her Poké Ball again with Terry riding on top of it.

"Coming!" He answered, slipping the helmet on and adjusting it before hopping on the back of the motorcycle and hugged his sister's waist.

The motorcycle's engine roared as it started up as well as Rapidash's neighing, they were eventually out of the house and on the road in search of their missing sister.

* * *

Moments prior to Isabel, Nathan and Terry's search for Rosie, said girl can be seen wondering around in Route 203, near the outskirts of Jubilife City. Head hung low, she kicked a rock away in frustration. Her green-hued orbs now red and puffy and cheeks wet from crying.

"Why is it always me?" she whispered inwardly. "They never liked me. I hate them. Why is my life so difficult?"

Not far from where Rosie was, Erndrac was hanging upside down on the branch of a tree; his entire form covered by the shadows of a building next to him. Zorneo had recently sent him on patrol to gather information on the location of the Abyss Stone to keep an eye on it. He went instead of Minefly and Chotor because of their disappointing display of not able to deliver the stone to Zorneo as according to plan. They were also now serving their time in punishment so there wasn't anyone else but him to do the job.

And so far he hadn't found anything yet. Damn. He could be in serious trouble if he returned with nothing. Maybe he's in the wrong area? Because from what he recalled, Minefly and Chotor were near a town further away the last time they had the Abyss Stone. Then again it is possible that the human military force could've moved locations and that would be a problem for them.

When he stifled a yawn, something caught the corner of his eye.

A human. And alone by the looks of it.

Erndrac watched in curiosity as the human... female judging by her appearance, he always thought humans have such weird tastes, sat down at the bottom of the tree which he was on and hugged her knees tightly, gazing blankly at the ground.

Hmm... an interesting predicament.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"It's not fair." Rosie sobbed, burying her head in her knees. "I don't deserve to live... if I die, then maybe they'll forget that I even existed. Everything will be alright, for me and for them."

"How quaint." A voice said.

Jerking her head up, she gasped when she saw a figure hanging upside down on a branch above. Rosie then scrambled away as the figure shifted in the shadows and landed in front of her.

What caught her by surprise is that the figure wasn't human at all. A Pokémon perhaps? It appeared similar to a foreign one she saw in a magazine once. But from what Region she couldn't place her finger on.

"A human wishing to die. Ha! That's a new one."

"Who are you?" Rosie asked.

"Who am I? Why I'm Erndrac." He answered. She's pretty sure it was a he. "And I can help you."

"Help me? With what?"

Her instincts told her to run. Run because he sounded dangerous. But she remained immobile. Not moving an inch in her body.

Erndrac grinned. This human didn't seem to be the least bit scared of him. "By giving your life to me."

Rosie's eyes widened. Give her life? That will make it easier for her then. She wouldn't have to feel anymore fear, pain, sadness or hatred from those she called family. On second thought, they weren't. They always looked down on her. Like she was nothing to them. Always blaming her for every single mistake she made. That's why she shut them out of her life and why she didn't go on her Pokémon Journey. They will only just make fun of her. And she hated every one of them.

So what is the point of living if your family didn't love you in the first place?

"Well?"

She frowned. Contemplating on what to do.

"I... I..."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

'_Rosie._' Isabel thought as she continued driving with Terry not far behind on Rapidash.

It was her fault. She should have never made Rosie leave. Had she not talked to her earlier this wouldn't have happened. They wouldn't be here searching for her. She would've still been at home without a care in the world.

All thanks to what she said.

On the other hand, it could've end up completely different. She would have a huge fight with Pamela, be grounded for almost a week depending on how the latter sees it fit and stay mad at them for a period of time until she finally calms down.

But it's not liked Rosie talked to them anyways. Anytime she does, it's usually short with the additional snide comments. As well as the occasional arguments that have her locked in her room for hours.

Speaking of which, the only person she probably talked to openly would be Megan. The two girls were the same age, attend the same school and often hang out together whenever Megan wasn't working at the centre. After all they've known each other for a long time so it was natural for Rosie to speak to her more than them.

They were almost close to Route 203 when Rapidash suddenly skidded to a halt.

"Whoa, what's wrong Rapidash?" Terry questioned.

Hearing this, Isabel also stopped her motorcycle and got off after Nathan unravelled himself from her. "Terry?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Rapidash stopped moving all of a sudden."

They looked at Rapidash who was apparently shifting her head left and right.

Nathan raised an eyebrow at this. "Perhaps she's searching for Rosie?"

"You think so?"

"How should I know? I don't speak Pokémon language."

Ignoring them, Isabel patted Rapidash's head gently. "Have you found anything Rapidash?"

Rapidash snorted and pointed her head towards a particular path not far from the outskirts of the city where they were located.

"That way?" Rapidash nodded. "Okay. Thanks Rapidash."

Rapidash neighed in response and Isabel pulled out a Poké Ball, sending her back to it. What she failed to notice was Terry who let out a surprised yelp and fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Oww… what the hell was that for?!"

She giggled. "Whoops, sorry about that."

"Alright, but warn me next time when you pull that again." Terry warned.

Shaking her head in amusement, she put Rapidash's Poké Ball back with the others she had on her person.

"What did Rapidash say?" Nathan asked.

Isabel pointed in the direction Rapidash did not long ago. "That way."

"There huh? We'll split up then. Who knows where she'll be."

Terry smiled as he slowly staggered to his feet. "Good idea. We'll use this spot as a rendezvous point."

Nathan nodded, removing the helmet on his head until handing it to Isabel. "And I'll send Staraptor up to cover more ground."

"Okay."

He and Terry then ran off into two completely different directions whereas Isabel went back to her motorcycle. Just as she took hold of the handlebar, after storing the second helmet in the process, a gust of wind brushed past her, blowing through her pink tresses and sent a cold shiver down her spine. A sense of foreboding also welled up in her stomach.

"I have a bad feeling." She paused for a brief second. "Hang on Rosie, I'm coming."

Isabel got on her motorcycle without hesitation, twisted the handlebar to start the engine and drove off into where she believed Rosie might be.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Erndrac was slowly getting impatient. This human female in front of him was thinking about dying, which was odd at first because most humans enjoy being alive. But upon surveying her, he realised that she was serious. That's why he offered to assist in taking her life away. However, now she's just on the ground without a single word out of her mouth.

He should end her suffering here and now.

"My patience is running thin, human. So what will it be?"

Nothing. Still no answer.

This was going nowhere. "Fine. You had your chance."

With quick lightning speed, Erndrac closed the distance between them and hoisted Rosie into the air by the neck. She gasped as she felt his grip tighten, feeling the air drain from her lungs. But she didn't care. She was finally going to leave this world for good and no one will give a damn.

It was for the best... right?

Her eyes started to grow weary... her entire form slowly losing its touch…

Then her eyes closed for the final time. Never to open again.

Or so they would've if what's-his-name, Ern-something, she forgot to be honest, hadn't suddenly loose his grip on her followed by the sound of shouting and explosions reaching her ears.

The red-haired girl soon felt herself being picked up by a pair of strong arms and carried her away in a mad dash to avoid the oncoming explosions.

When the explosions were out of earshot, whoever was carrying Rosie placed her gently on the ground and leaned her back against a hard object. It was there she groggily opened her eyes. "W-Who...?" her voice was hoarse thanks to the tightening on her neck earlier.

"Stay here. You'll be safe." A masculine voice spoke.

Safe? She didn't ask to be saved. So then why? Why did this stranger helped her?

Blinking a few times to force her eyes into focus, she saw someone kneeling in front of her all while wearing strange armour that covered from head to toe.

"W-Why... did you... h-help... me?" Rosie panted in short breaths.

Before he could respond, another explosion sounded. This time a lot closer. Immediately jumping up to his feet, the armoured man shot Rosie a brief look and ran off.

That's when darkness swarmed her vision and she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sometime before Erndrac attacked Rosie, Isabel was driving in a forested part of Route 203, blue eyes constantly darting left and right for any signs of her little sister. And so far she found nothing.

'_Nathan and Terry are probably having more luck than me. I can hardly see her._'She mused as she takes a left turn at a fork. '_Oh Rosie, I'm so sorry. Please be okay. Please!_'

Just as she was about to turn a second time the sound of voices reached her ears, one of them all too familiar to her.

'_Rosie!_'

Twisting the handlebar to accelerate the motorcycle's speed, she spun around in a complete 180 degree angle and headed straight for the voices.

It was a good thing she took her motorcycle with her since she didn't have to look that far. The owners of the voices were right in front of her. Much to her horror, one of them belonged to a monster of all things. The other, to her relief, was Rosie. But she was sprawled on the ground, not moving an inch. Why the hell doesn't she move?!

"Fine. You had your chance."

The monster talked! And what did he mean by that?

In a flash Rosie was hoisted in the air, the monster's hand on her neck and Holy Arceus! He was killing her! Why wouldn't she fight back?!

Gritting her teeth in anger, Isabel speed down the hill she was on top of and charged at the monster. "Get away from my sister!"

Said monster swivelled his head around and groaned in annoyance. "Great, another human." Raising his free hand he swiped it down, releasing a wave of purple claw-like marks. The wave of marks rammed into Isabel. An explosion occurred on impact and it was strong enough to throw her off her motorcycle, sending her flying.

Isabel landed hard on the ground face first. Groaning, she forced herself to her feet and lifted her head up. Through the now cracked visor of her helmet she saw her motorcycle. It was badly damaged. Over to Rosie, her limp body was dangling in the monster's grip. Eyes closed tight.

"Rosie! Wake up! Please, wake up!" Isabel cried out.

The monster eyed her curiously. "Is this girl important to you?"

"Of course, she's my sister!" Isabel threw her helmet off. "I won't let you harm her!"

"Ha! If you're really her sister, then why don't you treat her like one?"

"What?"

"You see, she's been lamenting at how you, her family, have constantly look down on her. As if she meant nothing to you. In fact, she despises you for the cruel treatment. That's why I offered to end her suffering so she doesn't have to see your pathetic excuse of a family anymore." He clarified simply.

"That's not true!" She snapped. "I'll never do such a thing!"

"Then why don't you-"

He was cut off when he was thrown to the side full force. As he was flung back into a tree he lost his grip on Rosie. She would've fallen to the ground had someone not caught her first.

A man. He was donned in armour that even covered his face, a strange belt was wrapped around his waist too. In his arms was an unconscious Rosie.

The monster's eyes widened at the man as he leaned against the tree for support. But the mood soon changed to one of hatred. "You... Destiny!"

"I see, you've heard of me." The man, identified as Destiny said.

The monster scoffed. "How can I not? I'm Erndrac of the Supreme Four."

Destiny turned to Isabel and was taken aback. "Isabel?"

Said woman froze. How did he know her name? Wait... his voice... why does it sound familiar? Like from a long time ago...

Before she can reply, Destiny leaped away as Erndrac released another wave of purple claw marks. He was then running away to avoid a flurry of them, trying to protect Rosie in the process. Due to this Erndrac chased after him at an extremely fast pace.

"Oh no you don't!" Isabel shouted, wrenching out a Poké Ball. "Gallade, I choose you!"

The Poké Ball hits the ground and opened up to release her Gallade.

"Use Night Slash!"

Gallade's arms glowed a dark purple. He jumped at Erndrac and attacked the latter with his glowing arms, ramming him in the chest.

Erndrac coughed a little bit. "Fool!" He flew into the air and spread his winged arms out, both glowing white. Out of the wings sparked white energy as he dove down fast on Gallade, who threw his arms in front for protection, and strikes him with his wings that sent Gallade skidding back.

"That was Wing Attack! How do you know that?!" Isabel asked in utter shock.

"Hmph. None of your business." Erndrac replied.

"In that case..." She grabbed out another Poké Ball. "Go, Froslass!"

Froslass appeared beside Gallade when she was let out of her Poké Ball.

"Froslass, use Ice Shard! And Gallade, follow up with Fury Cutter!"

Complying with Isabel's command, Froslass raised her arms and a light blue ball made of ice appear in between and threw it at Erndrac. Gallade in turn dashed forward and repeatedly swiped his blade-shaped arms at Erndrac.

Unfortunately the combined attacks missed their target as he dodged them with lightning speed, hitting the tree behind him and erupted.

Isabel gasped. "He's fast!"

Erndrac reappeared behind Gallade and Froslass. "Dark Beams!" He stretched his hands and each of them shot out beams of black energy. The beams effectively hit the two Pokémon, knocking them down.

"Gallade! Froslass!" Isabel yelled in worry.

Having no choice, she retrieved their Poké Balls which zapped them inside where they will be safe.

Erndrac smirked, pointing at Isabel. "Now I'll deal with you."

"I don't think so!" A voice interrupted.

Destiny landed next to Isabel, a sword in hand and pointed at Erndrac. "Surely you haven't forgotten about me, Erndrac." He looked at Isabel. "I'll handle this. Run while you still can."

"Not without Rosie!" She retorted.

"She's alright."

"But-"

"Go!"

"...Be careful."

"I will."

Isabel gave a hesitant nod and leaves so that Destiny can fight Erndrac. "I hope you're prepared."

"I should say the same to you." Erndrac said, lowering into a fighting stance.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As the battle commenced, Isabel ran as fast as her legs carried her, ignoring the throbbing pain from the recent fall. And for some odd reason she wouldn't stop thinking about Destiny and why his voice is too familiar.

'_Geez, I don't get it. Why is it so hard to remember him?_' She pondered frantically.

A loud yelp escaped her lips all of a sudden as her foot was caught by a root sticking out of the ground and fell down a second time in a day. Thankfully she had her arms out to prevent injuring herself unlike the last one.

Tears prickled her eyes while she clenches her hands. "Useless..."

"_You won't try unless you don't give up."_

Isabel's eyes blinked at the voice ringing in her head. "Eh..."

_It was a bright sunny day in Jubilife City and everyone was having a good time. Well not exactly everyone._

_A young Isabel, possibly around six or seven years old, was sitting alone in the grounds of a Trainer's School. She watched the other children play with each other and Pokémon owned by the school in the distance. Sadly she didn't want to play with any of them since they'll only tease about her short stature and call her weak again._

_It was unfair. Perhaps she should just give up on her dream of becoming a Pokémon Trainer._

"_Hey, why are you here by yourself?"_

_Swivelling her head around, Isabel spotted a boy roughly the same age as her standing before her. "They will laugh at me." She muttered, staring blankly at the ground._

"_For what? Your height?" He asked._

_Isabel winced. Great, he knew._

_He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Listen, if it's that bad you could have told a teacher. I'm sure they will understand."_

_She shot up angrily. "They won't! And you won't either. Mind your own business."_

"_I know... I won't. But that doesn't mean I won't try." He said._

"_Huh?" was Isabel's most intelligent response._

"_You won't try unless you don't give up. Believe in yourself. That's how you overcome your fears." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Besides, I think it suits you."_

"_W-What?" She stuttered, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red._

_He nodded, a smile plastered on his face. "Trust me. You can do it."_

Isabel's eyes widened in realisation. "No way... It can't be him. Can it?"

"_You won't try unless you don't give up."_

"That's right... I won't give up. Not unless there's something I _can_ do!" She shouted, bouncing up and spun on her heels, bolting to where Destiny and Erndrac are.

The pink-haired woman made it on time to see Erndrac charge up another Wing Attack and flew at Destiny. Destiny twisted around to slash his sword, but Erndrac dodged and slammed one of his wings aggressively into Destiny's arm, the one he was holding the sword.

Destiny cried out in pain in chorus with the echo of breaking bones. The sword slipped from his hand and he hunched over, his other hand gripping on his broken arm.

Erndrac laughed maliciously. "Fool. You must know by now that you can't defeat me, Erndrac of the Supreme Four!" He proceeded to strike the second wing in Destiny's back, causing the latter to roll over and stopped at Isabel's damaged motorcycle.

The attack somehow removed the armour, revealing a young man in his early twenties who had a slender build, rusty auburn hair brushing against his shoulders and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a long-sleeved black buttoned up shirt, baggy sea green slacks and red deck shoes. The belt buckle he had on as Destiny was lying near him.

"ANDREW!" Isabel screamed.

She scrambled to the young man or Andrew's side and gently helped him sit up, being careful about his broken arm as she did.

"I told you to run." He wheezed painfully.

"So you did, but now is not the time. You're injured." Isabel pointed out.

"I can still fight."

"Even if you do, what are the chances of defeating that guy in this state?" She directed the last sentence to Erndrac, who was watching in amusement.

Andrew frowned, unsure what to say.

"Hey Andrew, that belt buckle..." Isabel began, her gaze landing on said object for a better look. It was a circular belt buckle with two colour tones, sky blue at the top and white at the bottom. On it is a blank screen cut into the shape of a Poké Ball with a black base in the centre that had a transparent cover over it, acting similar to a badge holder. On top of the cover was a slot. Extending from each side of the badge holder was a stripe that surrounded the screen in the formation of white bird wings trimmed in a gold outline. "It's the source of the transformation isn't it? To change into Destiny?"

"Yes, it- Wait. You're not- No! It's dangerous!" Andrew protested, trying to stand up but to no avail.

"You won't try unless you don't give up." She reminded.

He froze. "What?"

"That's what you told me when we were kids, remember?"

"That was a completely different situation. This is way out of your league!"

"I don't care! I'm doing this to protect you _and_ Rosie. That's all it matters to me right now." Isabel explained.

"Isabel... Alright. All you have to do is swipe your hand over the screen, then press the badge holder and shout, 'Transform!'" Andrew instructed.

She nodded, grabbing the belt buckle. "Right."

"Are you humans done with your squabbling yet?" Erndrac asked irritably, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You could say that." Isabel answered, getting up while holding the belt buckle in her hand.

He raised an eyebrow. "What's that got to do with anything?"

She grinned. "This."

* * *

Elsewhere Nathan, with Staraptor following him, and Terry reunited at the rendezvous point after searching for Rosie.

"Terry, did you find her?" Nathan asked.

The violet-haired man shook his head. "No. You?"

"Nada." He looked at Staraptor. "Staraptor?"

Staraptor made a disappointing noise, shaking his head as well.

Nathan sighed. "That's a no then."

"Hey, I thought you said you didn't understand Pokémon language." Terry said.

"I don't. I was just guessing... Hang on. Where's Isabel?" He wondered.

The other's eyes widened. "Now you mention it, she's not here."

"Greaaaat, now we got two people to search for. We are _so_ busted."

"Don't say that. We'll definitely-"

"ANDREW!"

"-Or not."

The brunette nodded. "She's nearby. And what does she mean by... Wait. Don't tell me..."

"Let's go."

After Nathan called back Staraptor to his Poké Ball, the two brothers ran towards the location of their sister's cry.

What they found was completely unexpected.

There, down the hill from where they were standing, are two people and a Noivern-based monster. The first person they recognised easily was Isabel. The other, well, let's say they were equally shocked to see him.

"No way! Andrew?" Nathan asked, mouth wide open.

"I thought that he..." Terry trailed off.

They were snapped out of their stupor when Isabel grabbed the belt and stood up, facing the monster head on.

"What's she doing?!"

"Isabel, run!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"What's she doing?!"

"Isabel, run!"

Isabel ignored the voices yelling at her from a distance and slapped the belt buckle on her waist. It then caused a silver metal strap to appear, which wrapped around her waist and made a clicking sound once connected. And hanging on the right side of the belt was a container holding a set of badges that were secured by a strap.

Next Isabel instantly swiped her hand over the screen, which caused it to lit up with the word "Awakening" displayed in white capital letters.

"**Awakening.**" A mechanical voice spoke from the buckle.

"Transform!" She shouted and punched the badge holder in the centre of the belt buckle. The badge holder suddenly clicks like a button and opens up similar to a Poké Ball, creating a whirlwind of sky blue feathers that bursts out and surround her. After the whirlwind dispersed, Isabel was clad in a suit of armour.

She was garbed in a pure white bodysuit. On top of the bodysuit was sky blue torso armour that resembled feathers due to the gold lines running through it and on the sides, forming what appeared to be a set of bird wings that stopped just inches above the belt. There was similar armour on her shoulders yet rounder with a darker shade and a white rim around the edges. Sequentially her hands were covered by dark blue, almost black gloves equipped with gold gauntlets, each glove embedded with a white feather-shaped gem mounted on a silver metal plate. Her feet also had dark blue, almost black knee high armoured boots trimmed in gold lines, designing them to be like claws followed by silver knee pads. Finally her face was covered by a white helmet with a yellow beak-like faceplate, which showed large sky blue eyes, as well as a silver mouth guard and a gold wing on each side of the helmet.

"Poké Rider Destiny. I have opened the gate of tomorrow."

What Isabel didn't realised herself is that she had just sealed her own fate.

* * *

**Maki:** I apologise for leaving the first official chapter off like that but I already have exceeded 20+ pages and 11k+ words, which is not exactly the average amount for a regular chapter. I just have a bad habit of paying attention to detail. *Pouts*. Anyhow, the real action will start in the next chapter because this one is more of an introductory-based one. So look forward to that. When I get around to it of course...

Also, on a more important notice is that since the time I've uploaded the first chapter, I've only received two OC submissions. Along with my own ones to make a total of four, that's enough to start the first lot of chapters. However, I'm still on a look out for more. So I'll leave the submissions open until I receive all the submissions.

And to make things a little easier, those who have already send in one submission can re-submit up to two more if you like (three if you include your already submitted character). For those who haven't submitted any yet, you can submit up to three characters. And only three so it can be fair for everyone else.

Down below is the submission form, which will continue to be up again in the next lot of chapters should I not get anymore by then. And as how the submissions go, you can post them by either in the reviews or through Private Messaging. I don't mind either method. If you want an example of the form, you can refer back to the prologue.

**Name:**

**Age (18-25):**

**Gender:** (Maximum required – 9 Boys and 4 Girls)

**Hometown:**

**Occupation:**

**Designated Type: **(Available – Normal, Fighting, Water, Grass, Poison, Electric, Ground, Physic, Rock, Ice, Bug, Steel, Fairy)

**Appearance:**

**Clothes (Four sets only):**

**Personality:**

**Pokémon:**

**Background:**

**Relationship with Isabel (For readers only):** (Now I won't normally do this for most submissions but I thought I add this in to make things more interesting. You don't have to do it if you don't want to, it's just a recommendation that I thought might be good for later use.)


End file.
